Fil:Terion972/@comment-24055006-20150830193913
Présentes toi, qui es tu? Hey all characters ♪ Je me présente je suis Terion (prononcé le comme vous le voulez) J'ai 15 berges (c'est un expression e_e) et je suis sur le wiki depuis 2013 ♫ (et je suis un pseudo-humoristique depuis 2014 T_T...). Et aussi je suis modérateur du tchat et des forums et pour finir je suis un fan de manga( j'aime aussi les comics ) Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené sur le wiki ? ' Bah enfaîte je sais plus :o j'ai tapé sur internet le pseudo d'un mec sur youtube (qui était Fairy Tail lol) et ensuite j'ai découvert Fairy Tail de cette façon (oui c'est tout con >_>). Et après avoir découvert Fairy Tail (en regardant tous les épisodes de la "S1" jusqu'a l'épisode 175) j'ai écris sur la barre de recherche « Fairy Tail W » et ça m'a écrit en dessous « Fairy Tail wiki » j'ai cliqué et je suis tombé sur la page d'accueil (ça date de 2012-2013)et j'ai décidé d'aller sur les forums et créer des hypothèses sur Natsu. Ensuite j'ai décidé de me créer un compte mais vu que j'étais pas doué j'ai pris un an je crois à créer un compte x) '''Ce que tu aimes sur le wiki? ' Bah j'aime bien le tchat les gens sur super cool et je m'entend très bien avec eux il n'y a pas beaucoup de message sur mon mur par contre maintenant personne vient écrire sur mon mur T_T (sauf Madara récemment et Asuna ça fais plaisir :o) Et aussi il y a pas mal de personnes qui ont créer des fictions sur FT et franchement leurs fictions sont vraiment pas mal :o Notamment The Last Fairy ♪ (fais par Equeenk) « Roman » de Ryu-dama ♪ La fic de Niko (désolé j'ai oublié le nom xD) La Fic de Fairy Breaker ♪ (encore oublié le nom T_T) Ect... '''Ce que tu n'aimes pas sur le wiki? J'aime pas les trools, les googles traduction et les gens qui se croient intelligent alors qu'ils ont un Q.I qui ne dépasse même pas leur pointure fufufu ♪ As tu un but précis sur le wiki? Mon but est de faire partit des tops 20 du wiki (oui je suis pas sortis de l'auberge u_u) et j'aimerai être aussi utile que les contributeurs du style Naï, Niko, Madi Fuji (ils font énormément de modifs j'aimerai faire pareil) et... Omaru (bah oui c'est grâce à lui que je suis là il faut le remercier:o) Mais bon je ne suis pas défaitiste, même si je modifie pas beaucoup, même si je suis pas aussi utile qu'eux, même si je suis pas super doué je prouverai que je serais aussi cool que ces personnes è_é (si ça se trouve je suis déjà aussi qu'eux :o) As tu une spécialité spécifique / une spécialité sur le wiki? ''' A part être un humoristique de talent (j'ai jamais dit que j'étais un pseudo humoristique non-non-non e_e) j'ai pas de talent spécifique malheureusement snif :'( '''Ton message à la communauté. Keep calm and Love Kumagawa Misogi and me ♪ Non plus sérieusement, à tous ceux qui se sentent inutile (je sais pas si il y en a mais au cas où :o) ne le pensez de cette manière et comme l'a dit une certaine 'victime ' personne à l'époque « le plus important c'est de participer » et ce type à dit le mot juste donc faîtes de votre mieux :D ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your Legend ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ